civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of the Rings (Civ5)
The new Lord of the Rings is a circa 2950 scenario, developed by Khose Galkin for Civ5 with the Brave New World expansion, that you can get at Steam Workshop : http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=174781830&searchtext=lord+of+the+rings You can find the latest download link at https://www.facebook.com/LOTRCIVV Due to size issues, the sountrack is available as an independent mod at: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=226337200 New! About saving games... Saving games is again available, but not in the place we are used to find it. Click on any unit - at the left, you have the action buttons. Click on others (last arrows button) and you will get two new buttons: check Victory Conditions and Save Game. Game names are now fixed, because the game writes a .db file (database) with the game parameters. This .db later is recovered in the game, so that's why i disabled file naming. Load game is available for both Single and Multiplayer games. Other projects I'm now developing a small 2950 scenario for laptops and computers with low resources and a 1650 scenario with the following civs: Gondor, Noldo, Sinda, Rangers of the North, Eothraim, Dwarves, Woodmen, Northmen, Angmar, Dragon Lord, Dog Lord, Dark Lieutenants, Long Rider, Quiet Avenger, Cloud Lord, Blind Sorcerer, Dunlendings, Harad, Corsairs, Easterlings and Rhudaur. Version history Massive update 28! NEWS - NEW SAVE AND LOADING GAME FEATURE!: For saving, choose any unit, go to its ACTION BUTTONS, choose display others and click on SAVE GAME. - New animated SPIDERS! - New animated GALADRIEL! - New units and new event: ENTS of Fangorn! - New impassable terrain: Fangorn - New Religion icons - Reveal Artifact has a chance of failing, as all the orders. In case of success, the mage gets experience points. - NEW WONDERS: Barad-Dur, Rivendell, Minas Tirith, Medusel, Ereborn... - New show victory conditions button: Choose any unit, go to its ACTION BUTTONS, choose display others and click on Show Victory Conditions. BUGS - This version will enable back the possibility of loading saved games - Dragon unit now animates on attack! - Eagle unit now got animated! - Wargs don't delay on attack anymore - Fixed the bug that showed incorrectly religion icons Requirements *Civ V *Mongolia DLC *G&K expansion *BNW expansion *A good video card and a powerful processor (the scenario is huge!) About the scenario The scenario is based on Tolkien books: the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. In concrete, is dated on 2950, some years before the the first attacks on Ithilien, Mirkwood and Misty Mountains.However, the scenario doesn't follow literally the book, giving you the chance of changing completely the fate of the Middle Earth. In order to maximize the playability of the scenario, there are 22 playable nations. From one side, this fact gives lots of hours of gaming, because you can play lots of different nations, which are all different, so never a game will look like another. From the other side, you will need a good computer to hold on well the size of the map (huge), nations (22) and the scenario itself. About the alignments There are 3 different alignments: Free Peoples, Dark Servants and Neutrals. Free Peoples form a team-alliance, as do the Dark Servants. However, Neutrals are not a team in itself, so they play individually from each other, until they choose an alignment (Free or Dark). Free People are a group of nations who are always at war with Dark Servants. There are a total of 10 FP nations. If you choose one of them, you will be in a team with 9 more, so you will see the events occurring to the other nations of your team. For the Dark Servants, the scenario works alike. Neutrals, as we have already said, work individually, so they don’t see any orders of the rest of the nations. They form a team each. The main feature is that they start unaligned, but at any moment, they can declare war and a side. Doing it, they change their alignment and become either Free or Dark PERMANENTLY. They won’t be able to change their alignment anymore, so be careful with your choice. Moreover, they will get in permanent war with all the neutrals who have chosen the opposite side. Very often, the neutrals offer to each other change the alignment together: this is a very funny point of the game. You will get offers from both Free Peoples and Dark Servants. These offers will be shown at the top of the screen, just above the "HEX (x,y)" tab. At the end of each proposal, you will see a "Go Free!" or "Go Dark!" textbutton. Push on it to accept that proposal and change your side. About the nations Inspiration and texts taken from www.middleearthgames.com. There are 10 FP nations: Northern Gondor: Although no longer the dominant force in western Middle-earth, the nation of Northern Gondor still controls a large domain extending north from the White Mountains, east from Rohan, west from the land of Mordor, and south of the Falls of Rauros. The blood of the Dunedain runs rich here and the leaders of Northern Gondor are well-seasoned veterans of numerous foreign conflicts. Led by the Ruling Steward Ecthelion II, their armies are well-provisioned and supplied and have hope to reach their former proportions. Many strong cities and fortified towns are scattered across their realm and several navies help maintain Gondorian interests along the Anduin and a route to the sea. The source of greatest concern for Northern Gondor is not their own might, but rather the extensive realm they must protect and the many enemies that reside on their borders. Southern Gondor: The numerous lands and fiefs of Southern Gondor are considered allied with their cousins to the north. However, the end of the Line of Kings has strained relations and estranged some of the powers of Southern Gondor, and many powerful Men within the nation ponder their own right to rule all of Gondor. Their realm consists of the lands south of the White Mountains and north of Near Harad. Led by Prince Imrahil, the forces of Southern Gondor are not to be taken lightly. Numerous well-fortified towns dot a countryside rich in natural resources. A formidable army, in terms of numbers, training, and provisions, and powerful navies that patrol the sea regions south of Gondor and up the Anduin delta, provide considerable deterrent to the other major powers in the region. The mages of Southern Gondor are very talented and exhibit the presence of Elvish blood mixed with that of their Dunadan ancestors. Riders of Rohan: The Riders of Rohan represent the descendants of the Eotheod, nomadic plains-riders who formally resided in the vast plains of Rhovanion and near the eaves of Mirkwood. A unified collection of semi-permanent clans, led by Theoden, the tribes of the Riders of Rohan control the considerable territory of Calenardhon. While they have chosen to establish few permanent settlements, they are capable of placing roots when need dictates. One-on- one, the Rohirrim have few equals anywhere in Middle-earth. Their forces enjoy the mobility of cavalry and are masters of working with the wild horses of the region. Although their dispersed forces and sparse settlements inhibit their power, the Riddermark consists of quality cavalry and competent leaders. Noldo Elves: Arguably, the Noldor are individually the most powerful of Eru's Children. However, there are now so few of them that their potential to control events is not what it once was, even though it is still significant. The Noldo Elf nation consists mostly of Wood-elves and a few Sinda Elves who are led by the Half-Elven Lord, Elrond. Residing in the westernmost parts of Middle-earth, they survey and consider the changing world from the Grey Havens and Rivendell. By no means strong by military standards, the Noldor still can bring to bear a well-trained, well-armed, and well-led army to force their demands. Premier mages and ancient artifacts allow them considerable knowledge of their surroundings, including the affairs of other nations. Well-protected by magical and natural forces, the settlements of the Noldor are perfect havens to launch activities at almost any point in northwestern Middle-earth. Their ships are extremely swift and protect their coasts by means other than sheer numbers. Sinda Elves: The nation of the Sindar consists mostly of Sinda Elves and the Nandor (Wood-elves) who are led by their Sinda and Noldo brethren. The Lady of the Golden Wood, Galadriel, effectively leads the dispersed forces of they are effective, possessing fine-quality weapons and superb leaders. These forces exhibit the normal Elvish traits and are quite adept at moving and fighting in their natural terrain - the forest. Hidden holdings and numerous agents also keep them well-informed about their surroundings and their neighbor's activities. Although their settlements are few and far between (they possess harbors as far away as the Great Sea), the Sindar are well hidden and protected. Silvan Elves: The nation of the Silvan Elves consists mostly of the Nandor (Wood-elves) who are led by their Sindar brethren. The Sinda Lord Thranduil effectively leads the dispersed forces of the Wood-elves resident in northern Mirkwood and in Taur Romen. The armies of the Silvan Elves are not numerous but they are effective, possessing fine-quality weapons and superb leaders. These forces exhibit the normal Elvish traits and are quite adept at moving and fighting in their natural terrain - the forest. Hidden holdings and numerous agents also keep them well-informed about their surroundings and their neighbor's activities. Although their settlements are few and far between (they possess harbors as far away as the Sea of Rhun), the Silvan Elves are well hidden and protected.' ' Dunadan Rangers: The vestiges of the last independent kingdom of the former realm of Arnor, the Dunadan Rangers, still represents a significant force in the region. From the hills of northern Eriador and led by Lord Aragorn II, the rangers and mages of the Grey Company have withstood the evil forces around Eriador for many years. The power and influence they wielded long ago is no more, yet the memory of former glory remains and serves as a beacon for the people of Arnor. The blood of the Dunedain runs rich in the veins of the powerful within the Grey Company and many of the heirlooms of ancient Numenor still reside there. Numerous well-fortified towns support the remaining population and a variety of resources are still abundant in the region. Gifted with few but excellent leaders, the well-provisioned armies of the Dunadan Rangers are formidable. Lately, to bolster their flagging recruitment, mercenaries have been hired to swell the ranks. Northmen: The Northmen nation is composed of both the Lake-men and Dale-men of Rhovanion as well as the Dorwinrim near the Sea of Rhun. Their cultures are similar since they are all skilled diplomats and merchants, and influence much of the mercantile trade in western Middle-earth. The Northmen aspire to control vast markets and acquire considerable wealth. Their numbers are not vast, but their settlements are much larger than their neighbors. The Northmen possess adequate and well-provisioned armies, and also possess a navy at the Sea of Rhun. Led by Bard I, the Northmen represent a significant power waiting to be awakened. Dwarves: The descendants of the Seven Fathers, known among themselves as the "Khazad", are scattered from one end of Middle-earth to the other. The largest settlement of the Dwarven nation is centered at the Iron Hills, but there are enclaves to be found in the Blue Mountains and the hills near the Sea of Rhun. Led by Thorin Oakenshield, the rise of the Dwarves as a power has been prevented primarily by the isolation of their forces and has been further hampered by the slow growth of their population. A stout and sturdy race, the Dwarves are blessed with some of the most formidable warriors, pound for pound, to be found in all of Middle-earth. The Dwarves were little affected by the Fell Winters, and most of the Dwarven population are trained warriors. Thus, the Khazad are capable of presenting a large, well-provisioned, well-led army to their enemies. In matters other than military, however, the Dwarves are less-skilled. Although their settlements are usually strong and well-fortified, Dwarves have limited resources, other than metals, with which to barter for badly needed products. Woodmen: The Woodmen nation is composed of both the Woodmen and the Beornings of Mirkwood. The Woodmen are a loose collection of hunter/gatherer tribes that live in or below the trees of the great forest. The Beornings are closely related to the Woodmen, although their elder roots are distinct, and a select few can shape-change. The Woodmen numbers are few, generally preferring to blend in with their environment rather than placing a burden upon it. Their clans/tribes prefer small centers of population and hold several sites as holy. The Woodmen, loosely led by Beorn, possess skilled leaders with great insight and wisdom and deft agents with speed and cunning. The scattered population of the Woodmen presents difficulty in coordinating plans, but they are fierce warriors, effective in almost any terrain, and have rich resources at their disposal. There are 8 DS Nations: Witch-king: Led by the Lord of the Nazgul, the Witch-king, the nation of Er-Murazor is one of the most feared in Middle-earth. Driven from his realm of Angmar in the far north, Murazor still influences many of the events that transpire in Eriador and the Misty Mountain region from his capital at Mordor. Surrounded by competent leaders and skilled emissaries, the Witch-king can send forth his armies to battle with considerable confidence. His main problem is that many of his troops are so poorly trained and so often ineffective that their sheer numbers are sometimes all that makes the difference between victory and defeat. Powerful mages and ancient items of power contribute much to the fear felt in the presence of the forces of the Witch-king. Dark Lieutenants: Led by the Eighth and Nineth of the Nazguls, the Fire King and the Ice King, the nation of Dark Lieutenants represents a strategic center of power for the Dark Servants. From their main fortress inside Mordor, The Mouth of Sauron (Urzahil) and The Warlord (Gothmog) initiate and control events that influence much that transpires in all the regions surrounding Mordor. While the forces that constitute the armies of the Dark Lieutenants are not well-skilled, the extremely-seasoned commanders of the Dark Lieutenants are probably the most capable leaders to be found anywhere in northwestern Middle-earth. Their presence makes their armies a formidable force. Surrounded by wise mages and powerful artifacts, the Dark Lieutenants' power is rapidly rising and rivals the forces of any of the other Dark Servants. Dragon Lord: Led by the Second of the Nazgul, the Dragon Lord, the nation of Khamul is one of the most extensive of the Dark Servants in Middle-earth. From his main fortress in southern Mirkwood, the Dragon Lord influences many of the events that transpire in Rhovanion and the Misty Mountain region. Surrounded by a variety of competent emissaries and skilled mages, the Dragon Lord can manipulate the affairs of the region almost at will. His agents frequently infiltrate his adversaries' settlements. Because of the numerous military forces in the area, however, the Dragon Lord has not yet openly displayed his growing armies. The Dragon Lord does not like to operate near bodies of water, maintains no navies, and does not bother to maintain vigilance over the nearby Anduin river. Long Rider: Led by the Ninth of the Nazgul, the Long Rider, the nation of Uvatha controls one of the most extensive realms belonging to the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southwestern Mordor, the Long Rider's minions infiltrate and pressure many of the peoples that inhabit Rhovanion and the region of Khand. The skilled agents of the Long Rider are able to exert considerable influence on mercantile operations throughout these regions. Also, the vast realm of Uvatha is patrolled by the superior cavalry that serve as the bulwark of his armies. Perhaps not as highly regarded as some riders, the exclusively mounted forces of the Long Rider are numerous, well-provisioned and quite capable of carrying out the planned expansion of the Long Rider's domain. The rich lands found in his realm provide a strong potential for this growth. Dog Lord: Led by the Third of the Nazgul, the Dog Lord, the nation of Dendra Dwar is both deadly and growing. From his main fortress inside Mordor, the Dog Lord prepares his forces for their rightful ascendency in Ithilien and Rhovanion. Numerous dark mages and skilled agents are in the Dog Lord's service, but his greatest potential lies in the able commanders that handle his growing military might. The forces of the Dog Lord are aptly named because many of his troops ride the infamous war-dogs and war-wolves that Dendra Dwar breeds and trains. This ferocious cavalry rides as one of the premier mounted forces in northwestern Middle-earth. Until recently, the resources available within Mordor were sufficient for the Dog Lord's purposes. However, the need for more canine-mounts and other war materials has forced Dendra Dwar to look beyond his current haven and consider extending his domain's boundaries. Quiet Avenger: Led by the Seventh of the Nazgul, the Quiet Avenger, the nation of Adunaphel wields the most well-rounded force among all the Dark Servants. From her main fortress southwest of Mordor in Near Harad, Adunaphel's learned mages and numerous diplomats and military commanders execute the dire whispers of the Quiet Avenger throughout the region of Harondor and Harad. The people at Adunaphel's disposal are not the best-trained nor the most skilled. However, the delicate position of her realm places great emphasis in balancing the many neighboring forces and in keeping events happening as the Quiet Avenger desires. The location of Adunaphel's stronghold provides her with a rich source of supplies and good potential for further, although controlled, expansion. Cloud Lord: Led by the Fourth of the Nazgul, the Cloud Lord , the nation of Ji Indur is probably the most mysterious and secretive of all the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southwestern Mordor, the Cloud Lord's minions perform the most delicate of 'extractions' and arrange the most unobtrusive of 'accidents'. As a result of the exploits of his highly-skilled agents, Ji Indur also influences and oversees much of the trade and commerce that passes through Harondor. His knowledge of the affairs and plans of his neighbors has allowed the Cloud Lord to begin preparing his forces, both military and arcane, in preparation for his own plans of expansion and domination. Blind Sorcerer: Led by the Fifth of the Nazgul, the Blind Sorcerer, the nation of Akhorahil represents one of the most dangerous collections of mages and artifacts among all the Dark Servants. From his main fortress in southeastern Mordor, the Blind Sorcerer's adepts prepare for the inevitable expansion of his domain into Harad and Khand. Akhorahil possesses one of the richest regions from which to operate and controls one of the few navies serving the Dark Servants. Although lacking individuals skilled in the more subtle means of persuasion, the Blind Sorcerer is surrounded by crafty mages and well-supplied forces, and his armies and navies are swiftly rising to become a force with which to be reckoned. There are 3 Neutral Nations: Corsairs: The nation of the Corsairs consists primarily of the indigenous Haradwaith pirates and the Black Numenoreans who reside in Umbar. Led by the exceptional Sea-captain Sangarunya, the Corsairs have effectively established themselves as a dominant force in the Bay of Belfalas and along the coasts of Harandor. The vast navies of the Corsairs are feared by all and equalled by few. The strategic location of the Corsairs affords them a region that has both plentiful resources and ready access to the vital nearby river valley and the Great Sea. Along with a few mages, the skilled diplomats and agents of the Corsairs wield their powers to much effect throughout the neighboring regions and manage to keep the forces of the Free Peoples and the Dark Servants in check. White Wizard: The realm of the White Wizard has only recently begun to influence the affairs of northwestern Middle-earth. Saruman the White, mighty among the Wise, has ended his guardianship of the Tower of Orthanc and has claimed the tower and its surrounding vales as his own. While the armies of the White Wizard are adequate to defend the vales, they are lacking in discipline and consist of large numbers of mercenaries and his own ill-bred Half-orcs. Complementing his own forces, Saruman possesses a most persuasive tongue and one of the sharpest minds in Middle-earth. His able agents and subtle diplomats also keep the White Wizard well-informed of events surrounding his growing realm and allow him considerable influence in the courts of his powerful neighbors. Saruman's keen interest in ancient artifacts forces him to spend much of his time looking for ways to acquire more power and lore - truly his greatest vices. Easterlings: The nation of the Easterlings refers to the collection of peoples who occupy the south central region of Middle-earth. This region encompasses the lands south of Rhun, and all the lands south to Khand. This diverse nation includes the tribes of the Igath, Nuriags, and the Variags. Loosely led by Ovatha IV, the Khand Easterlings represent a nation with great potential but numerous pitfalls to overcome. The greatest strength of the Khand Easterlings lies in their fierce and brave warriors, especially their much-feared cavalry. Competent commanders and numerous warriors make this mobile threat very real indeed. Additionally, their skilled mages and adequate agents help make up for the lack of political envoys, and the abundant availability of resources provides the Khand Easterlings with a rich base for growth. The most difficult barriers to be overcome in the Khand Easterling's plans of conquest are the lack of central command and the dispersal of their forces over much of Middle-earth. About the neutrals If you have decided to play for a Free Nation or a Dark Servant, you need to have in mind that you may need the help of your surrounding neutral nations. Don't be rude to them, contact periodically and offer money, resources... and cities. Normally, a combination of these offers will make the neutral join your side. Don't forget that to convince a Neutral is having them all over the game: they can not change their side, and all their armies and SPYS will automatically start triggering events of the side they have choosen (see FOREIGN EMMISSARIES/SPIES section below). About the units There are some units in the game: Rangers: Common light infantry unit for North Gondor and Dunadan Rangers. Very experienced unit, is invisible at can move after attacking, but is not as powerfull as heavy infantry (or cavalry). Replace Scouts. Heavy cavalry: Common unit for Rohan (rohirrim) and South Gondor (knights of Dol Amroth). One of the most powerful units in the game. Require horses. Elven archers: Common unit for Noldo, Sinda and Silvan elves. Powerful archer unit that can enter hidden population centers. Replace Archers. Dwarven heavy infantry: Dwarven heavy infantry unit. Very powerful unit but slow to produce. Replace Spearmen. Beorings: Woodmen improved infantry unit that moves quickly in forest and can withdraw from melee. Replace Warriors. Spear throwers: Woodmen improved archer unit that moves quickly in forest and can withdraw from melee. Replace Archers. Orcs: Dark Servants infantry unit, faster to produce but weaker than infantry. Replace Spearmen. Half-Orcs: White Hand infantry unit, faster to produce but weaker than infantry. Replace Spearmen. Goblins: Dark Servants archer unit for those nations with population centers outside Mordor (Misty Mountains, Angmar, ... ) , faster to produce but weaker than archers. Replace Archers. Wargs: Dark Servants and White Hand mounted unit, faster to produce but weaker than cavalry. Require horses. Replace Horsemen. Dark Ships: Empowered ship unit Corsairs. Replace Warships. Chariot archers: Very powerful archer mounted unit of Easterlings. Require horses. Camel riders: Very powerful mounted unit of Easterlings. Require horses. Replace Horsemen. Dunlendings: '''More powerful light infantry unit of White Hand. Replace Warriors. '''Spiders: '''Cavalry unit of Mirkwood Dragon Lord, faster but weaker than infantry, similar to warges in power and movement. Replace Horsemen. '''Dragons: can be recruited mostly by Dark Servants (specially by Dragon Lord). Very powerful unit, suicide-type (can attack only once). See events section below for more information. Eagles: can be recruited mostly by Free People (specially by Woodmen). Very powerful unit, suicide-type (can attack only once). See events section below for more information. Warriors: now called “Light infantry”. Available for Free and some Neutral nations. Spearmen: '''now called “Heavy infantry”. Available for Free and some Neutral nations. '''Horsemen: now called “Light cavalry”. Available for Free and some Neutral nations. Archers. '''Available for Free People only. '''Settlers. Workers. 'Available for Free and Neutral nations (except White Hand). They are not able to clear forests. '''Slaves. '''Available for Dark Servants a. They are workers avaible to clear forests. '''Caravans and Cargo Ships. ' '''Warships and River boats. Great People: '''Great Generals, Great Admirals (now called “Fleet Commander”), Great Architects… ' ''"Threaten" action button: All your armies will get the "threaten pop. center" action button enabled: see section below about Threating cities instead of using Mages to reveal Hidden Population Centers. Sentry units: There are some "sentry" units (Angmarin and Orcs) in Dark Nations (and White Hand) encampments, that are fortified and can not move. They are stablished mainly in Angmar, Mirkwood and Misty Mountains, and are aimed to block and stop the movement of foreign nations. Angmarin ''units protect former Arnor kingdom fortresses (Fornost Erain, Annuminas, Rhudaur...) and will give Dunadan Rangers gold everytime a Free People kills them. ''Character units: All these unit can "duel" surrounding char units and "be dueled" (they get a specific action button for this). Moreover, they have in common their weakness against armies (most of them will be destroyed immediatelly after being attacked). However, they are very necessary to get artifacts, react to encounters, bribe, discover rumours, population centers, other chars, etc. All character units have in common the following action buttons: 1) Duel: They can duel and be dueled. 2) Transfer artifacts: ''they can transfer the artifacts in their possession to other units IN THE SAME HEX. Moreover, they have the following unique action buttons: 'Agents: '''Character unit.' Can be produced in every city. They are very powerful against cities. There can be only 12 in the same turn, and a maximum of 8 per team. These are their functions: : ''Sabotage city: causes damage to the city ignoring walls protection. : Assassinates: tries to kill a surrounding enemy unit. The assassin will be killed if doesn't suceed. : Steal artifact: tries to steal one artifact from one enemy surrounding unit ''Plunderers'': Character unit. can be produced in every city. Can't be used to attack units. There can be only 12 in the same turn, and a maximum of 8 per team. : P''lunder'': Steals money from an enemy city. : Rob: They can try to rob a surrouding unit, making little damage and stealing some gold from them. ''Emmissaries: Character unit. '''very important unit in the game. They have the following ''action buttons: : Get rumours:''They can get up to 3 rumours concerning another nations and an unlimited number of rumours concerning them. : ''Bribe: They can try to convince surrounding chars and armies to join their side for money (it may cost up to 100 gold, but is never said in advance, so it's kind of loto) : Double: They can convince some units to give them information every turn about their position, what also reveals the hex where they are. : Influence+ : Increases the growth of the city. You won't see it immediately in the "food" green bar, but you will see it when the city graphics refreshes. : Influence-'' : Decreases the loyalty/growth of an enemy city. You won't see it immediately in the "food" green bar, but you will see it when the city graphics refreshes. 'Mages: ''Character unit. '''also very important unit in the game. They have the following ''action buttons: : Pick up artifact:''Tries to pick an artifact from the hex. : ''Investigate artifacts: Tries to reveal artifact in the map. : Search for the One Ring: ''Tries to get some information about the One Ring position. : ''Reveal hidden pop. center: Reveals a hidden population center in the surrounding hexes. : Curses: They can curse (range-attack) surrounding units. : Return to capital spell: ''They can try to cast a return to capital spell. : ''Healing spell: They can try to cast a healing spell that restores all the hit points of a friendly unit at hex. Wisemen: Character unit. 'Former “Great Prophets”, they expand your religion.They have the following ''action buttons: : Expand religion to a city. : Culture bomb: you can claim the surrounding lands to your country. This can anger your neighbourgs. ''Great commander'': Character unit. Can train units, giving them experience. ''Great admiral'': Character unit. Can heal ships. ''Nazgul'': Character unit. Dark Servants unique unit. They have 9. They have all the features of Emmissaries, Mages and Great Commanders, as well as an improved movement. They can attack, but as character unit, in case of being attacked by melee or cavalry, it will be defeated. However, a Nazgul can never die - it just come back to Barad-Dur. Heroes and special characters There are some characters that get different abilites together. They are the main chars of the LOTR books, that is: ARAGORN: He is a GREAT GENERAL who can attack. CELEBORN: He is an EMMISSARY who can attack. THRANDUIL: He is a GREAT GENERAL who can attack. ELROND: He is a powerful MAGE. He has the Vilya artifact that allows him to use the "Clairvoyance" action button. GALADRIEL: She is a powerful MAGE. She has the Vilya artifact that allows her to use the "Clairvoyance" action button. GANDALF/SARUMAN/RADAGAST: They are very powerful MAGES. Gandalf starts with "Nenya" artifact, and Saruman with "Palantir of Orthanc". Both artifacts allow their holders to use the "clairvoyance" action button. HEROES and HEROINES (Boromir, Eowyn, Theoden, Eomer, ...): They are EMMISSARIES who can attack (but their power is less than the above chars) NAZGULS: They are 9 units of this kind, who can act as EMMISSARIES and MAGES. They are powerful at attack and start with "Ring of Power" artifact that allows them to use "Clairvoyance" action bytton. Duels The above character units (Great Generals, Mages, Emmissaries, Nazguls, etc.) are available to combat with other characters. This is called a "Duel". To trigger a duel, push the "Duel" action button of the character being at a surrounding hex. The combat calculator takes some parameters to check the power of every unit: mainly the unit class (the most powerful unit is the Nazgul, the less is the Emmissary) and the health of the unit. Duels finishes with the death of one of the 2 characters. But be careful and only duel when you are sure you have a more powerful unit. Foreign Emmissaries (spies) events There are two kind of emmissaries: emmissary units (internal) and foreign emmissaries. Foreign emmissaries (former spies) There are some events that are now triggered by SPIES in foreign cities. That is: every time you send a spy to an enemy city, you are increasing the possibility of triggering the following events there: * Stealing gold: you spies will try to STEAL gold from the owner of the city and bring it to your empire. The money is removed from your enemy and added to you. * Sabotages: you spies will try to sabotage the walls of an enemy city, extend diseases, etc. * Influencing: you spies will try to convince population to go to revolt, to leave the city or even to OVERTHROW ''the government and join your empire. * Assassing/Wounding militia: your spies can wound and ever kill the militia present in that city, damaging not only the units, but also the city itself. ''Internal emmissaries Moreover, you have emmissary units, which you can move, that can trigger some special action buttons (see above - special units). Your Emmissaries can acquaint you about external rumours, not concerning your nation (maximum: 3 rumours per Emmissary), can influence+ (increase) the loyalty(size) of a friend city, or decrease the size of the enemy's. About those events concerning you, your will get free reports (i.e: if you have been stolen money, etc.) For all the action buttons allowed to Internal Emmissaries, see above (special units). Global events List of global events triggered in the game but not related to any player in concrete: '''Dragons: eventually Dragons appear in Hill hexes. They can be recruited mainly by Dark Servants, but Free People and Neutral nations have some chance too (but they can be killed as well). You need a character to recruit them, not an army. The Dragon Lord gets free rumors about Dragon positions, so he has a big change of recruiting it. Eagles: Eventually Eagles appear in Hill hexes. They can be recruited mainly by Free Peoples, but Dark Servants and Neutral nations have some chance too (but they can be killed as well). You need a character to recruit them, not an army. Woodmen get free rumors about Eagle positions, so he has a big change of recruiting it. Sauron: '''he visits a hex per turn and, in case of finding friendly units, he can promote them. '''Hobbits: '''They are in Eriador, and improve morale to FP armies visiting Hobbiton. '''Men of Dunharrow: They can be recruited by FP in Dunharrow. 2 new units appear. They can be founded near Edoras. The Old Barrows: '''They can be explored. The finding nation will get 500 GOLD. '''Caradhras: The pass of Caradhras is a good way to cross Misty Mountains, but it's controlled by the will of Saruman. Enemy units crossing Caradhras could be returned one hex back and suffer minor wounds. Killing a Nazgul: 'Nazguls never die. If they are destroyed, they came back to Barad-Dur (until Barad-Dur is conquered). '''Ranging easterlings: '''Easterling clans can join one of their cities, increasing its population. '''The Blue Wizards: '''They can decrease the population of an Easterling city. '''Lossoth: '''They can appear to combat Angmar forces in Forochel. '''Balrog: ' It can appear and reduce Khazad-dum size. 'Withered Heath: ' Randomly will give Dragons to Dragon Lord in Withered Heath (near Thranduil's halls) 'Eagles Eyrie: ' Randomly will give Woodmen Eagles near Carrock '''Smeagol/Gollum: If there is a Ring Bearer, Smeagol/Gollum will follow him. Smeagol can support the Bearer showing the path to the Ring, improving his movement. Gollum, on the other side, will damage the unit. If the Ring was not found, Smeagol/Gollum can find it and change its position (will be anounced in the game if so). Tom Bombadil: Will heal FP units and wound DS ones. He wanders in Eriador. Woses: Will give FP a scout and wound DS ones. They are present southwest of Isengard, at Druwaith Iaur. The Undeath: Will wound any unit at Marshes hexes There are two additional events, triggered when a city falls to the enemy: Gandalf: 'He appears to help a Free People nation when a city is conquered and stays in that nation until is killed, when he will appear again when the next free city falls. '''Nazguls: '''They will be automatically teleported to a city of its nation if the city falls to the Free People. And the most important will be described in the next section. Artifacts The map will get, at the beginning of the game, randomly hidden artifacts. Only Mages and Nazguls can ''pick up ''them (they get an ''action button ''to do this). You can try to search at any hex for an artifact or ''investigate them (action button): doing this, your character tries to get some information about position of an artifact. But the artifact could be beared alredy by someone, or be far from you... You can also steal them from your enemies with agents, and transfer them to your favourite units with both agents or mages. Once you have found or stolen an artifact, you will be able to transfer it to a FRIENDLY UNIT IN THE SAME HEX. There are a total of 98 artifacts: palantirs, helms, swords, bows, armour, shield, cloacks and some machinery (compasses, etc). Each of them has different effects: melee effects, range improvement, movement, sight... When you pick up one from a hex, your character (MAGE OR NAZGUL) will possess it until he transfers it to another unit. Artifacts act like promotions, and you will find them there. I.e., "Artifact:Glamdring Improves.....". Artifacts can be stolen by Agents or can be thrown to the ground in case of death of the unit. In case this happens, you can go with another Mage or Nazgul to the hex and recover them. Some units start with artifacts from the beginning of the game. Nenya, Narya, Vilya active "clairvoyance" action button. Athelas active "heal unit". Moreover, there are some "revealing" artifacts that allow units attack on hidden population centers, discover or hidde them. But this will be discussed in the next section. List of artifacts Here are the list of 87 artifacts present in the game: Number/name/promotion (you an see the effects of the promotions here): 0 Stormless bow ACCURACY 1 Cloud bow ACCURACY 2 Bow of Thunder and Bone ACCURACY 3 Glosovagil VOLLEY 4 Blue Bow INDIRECT_FIRE Possessed by Legolas 5 Sil-Maegil BARRAGE Possessed by Blind Sorcerer 6 Horn of Fear BARRAGE 7 Sickle of the Heavens BARRAGE 8 Blood Spike DRILL 9 Fire Mace DRILL 10 Axe of Dunland DRILL 11 Ringil SHOCK 12 Sceptre of Hent SHOCK 13 Glamdring SHOCK 14 Spear of Bladorthin FORMATION 15 Spear of Following FORMATION 16 Palantir of Minas Ithil SCOUTING 17 Palantir of Arnor SCOUTING 18 Palantir of Osgiliath SCOUTING 19 Palantir of Annuminas SENTRY 20 Palantir of Amon Sul GREAT_LIGHTHOUSE 21 Palantir of Ellostirion HIMEJI_CASTLE 22 Palantir of Minas Arbir MOBILITY 23 Horn of Command GREAT_GENERAL Possessed by Boromir 24 Troll-slayer CHARGE 25 Durin Armour COVER 26 Oak shield COVER Possessed by Thorin 27 Dragon helm ADJACENT_BONUS Possessed by Dragon Lord 28 Lance of Dol Amroth CHARGE Possessed by South Gondor 29 Orcrist NATIONALISM 30 Lake City bow LOGISTICS Possessed by Bard 31 Staff of the Wanderer MARCH 32 Ring of Angrenost MEDIC 33 Horse-lord shield OPEN_TERRAIN Possessed by Eomer 34 Wood Shadow RANGE Possessed by Cloud Lord 35 Orc slayer MORALE 36 Mumakil Helm AMPHIBIOUS Possessed by Corsairs 37 Amulet of Sea Mastery NAVAL_TRADITION Possessed by Sangarunya 38 Beoring paw SURVIVALISM Possessed by Beorn 39 Easterling flask SURVIVALISM 40 Wolf hool SURVIVALISM Possessed by Dog Lord 41 Staff of Storms TARGETING 42 Ring of Winds TARGETING 43 Sea sphere TARGETING 44 Cloak of the Abyss INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE Possessed by Blind Sorcerer 45 Cloak of the Shadow INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE 46 Mantle of Doriath INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE 47 Narsyl SIEGE Possessed by Aragorn 48 Black Compass SUPPLY 49 The Blue Ring REPAIR 50 Boots of evasion WITHDRAW_BEFORE_MELEE 51 Dawnsword SECOND_ATTACK 52 Bracers of Mist WITHDRAW_BEFORE_MELEE 53 Bloodrunner HEAL_IF_DESTROY_ENEMY 54 Voice of the Dark Tower PARTIAL_HEAL_IF_DESTROY_ENEMY 55 Mace of the Huntsman SILENT_HUNTER 56 Ranger slayer SEE_INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE Possessed by Long Rider 57 Wolfish boots CAN_MOVE_AFTER_ATTACKING 58 Collar of Command BLITZ 59 Skull helm GREAT_GENERAL Possessed by Quiet Avenger 60 War dancer GREAT_GENERAL 61 Numenorean Helm COASTAL_RAIDER 62 Haradrim collar COASTAL_RAIDER 63 Corsairs Compass COASTAL_RAIDER 64 Easterling boots FREE_PILLAGE_MOVES 65 Easterling throwing dagger SNEAK_ATTACK Possessed by Huz 66 Cloak of the Woods WOODSMAN 67 Earendil star SEE_INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE 68 Staff of the Blue Wizard SEE_INVISIBLE_SUBMARINE These artifacts enable the HEAL action button: 69-77 Athelas ACTIVATES "HEAL" ACTION BUTTON Arwen an Aragorn start with a copy of this, but there are 6 more available. hidden somewhere These artifacts permit ENTER/ATTACK HIDDEN POPULATION CENTERS, as long as DISCOVER and HIDDEN them: 78 Key to Ereborn 79 Scroll of Revealing 80 Runes of Moria 81 Moon runes 82 Elven rope 83 Elven brooch 84 Key of Tol Salereb 85 Book of Mazarbul 86 The Red Book 87 The Black Book The following artifacts enable the "Clairvoyance" action button (that reveal randomly a part of the map): 88 Nenya Possessed by Gandalf 89 Vilya Possessed by Elrond 90 Narya Possessed by Galadriel 91 Palatir of Orthanc Possessed by Saruman 92-98 Ring of Power Possessed by all the Nazguls Hidden population centers From version 13, there were added some hidden population centers: Caras Galadhon (Sinda Elves) Edhellond (Sinda Elves) Imladris (Noldo Elves) Carrock (Woodmen) Thranduil's Halls (Silvan Elves) Khazad-Dum (Dragon Lord) Dol-Guldur (Dragon Lord) Sarn-Goriwing (Dragon Lord) Tol Buruth (Long Rider) Bar-en-Tinnen (North Gondor) These cities are visible to anyone in the map, but are unable to be attacked until they are revealed. They can be revealed only by Mages and Nazguls, clicking the action button "reveal pop. center" next to the hidden pop. center, or by any unit that found a "reveal" artifact (see above). You can know that a pop. center is hidden this way: - Checking the description of the terrain hex: it's written "Hidden/Impassable" - Checking the name of the pop. center: it has a "(HPC)" after its name. If a pop. center is revealed, you won't see anymore the terrain description "hidden/impassable", and the name of the pop. center won't contain the "(HPC)" tag. Armies and Melee units can not enter hidden population centers to avoid their attack on them. That means that even your ''armies, once created, must not leave the pop. center or they won't be able to enter back, because they are FORBIDDEN areas. However, there are some units that can enter a hidden pop. center or attack (but not conquer) it: : - Elven archers : - Goblins : - Eagles : - Dragons ''About Threating a HPC You can try to threaten a HPC with any army with an action button, and this will reveal it. The bigger the city is, the more units you will need: when you click on "threaten", you will consume your turn trying to make the city reveal. Your unit will check for all the following friendly units, and the more units you have near, the bigger will be the chance. Don't forget to bring all your forces to reveal big HPC units. Remember that the easiest way to reveal a HPC is using Mages or Nazguls. : - All character units (Mages, Emmissaries, Galadriel, Aragorn, ....) : The One Ring Each time you play this scenario, the Ring will be hidden in a different hex. Only your Mage units can look for it. Every Mage has an action "Pick up artifact", to try to pick up the One RIng. Moreover, you can look for it, to get some rumours of its position in the map, if it's east, or west, or... You can do it with the "Search for the One Ring" action button. There are 2 possible reports: # The mage didn’t find any clue of the Ring. This means that the Ring is not in the surrounding 5x5 hexes. # The mage found the presence of the Ring near. This means that the Ring is surrounding you, in an area of 5x5 hexes. # The mage found the presence of the Ring, but not near. You will get a direction where to go. If a Mage unit finds the location of the One Ring, and gets to the exact hex, he will become a Ring Bearer unit. The Ring Bearer should enter Mordor however and get near to Barad Dur. The Ring Bearer has an "Destroy/Return the Ring" action button, that will be active if in MOUNT-DOOM hex (60,32). The Ring will automatically be either destroyed (FP) or returned to Sauron, winning the game. NOTE: The Ring must be carried to 60,32, not to Barad-Dur! Neutrals and the Ring... If you are a Neutral nation, you should choose an alignment before, as you won’t be able to start the event and win the game as a Neutral. The Ring Bearer unit... The Ring Bearer unit is very powerful. You can use to attack units as a melee unit, but if you lose it, the Ring will be again hidden, this time in the hex where the unit was killed. Consequently, you will need to get a Mage reach that hex again to take the Ring… if the enemy doesn’t do it before you. And if I get my Ring Bearer unit killed? If you loose your Ring Bearer unit, the Ring will fall to that hex, so try quickly to get a Mage back to it! About "quick victory" games There is an option in the Load Screen called "quick victory". You can check that checkbox to win the game immediatelly after having found and picked up the One Ring at its hex. About "Start with the ring" games You can check that checkbox in the Load Screen to start in Hobbiton with the Ring Bearer unit. You must lead it to Barad-Dur. This checkbox is incompatible with "quick victory games". Religions Taken from http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Religion. There are some founded religions in the scenario: '''Iluvatarism: Based on Caras Galadhon (Sinda Elves). The worship of Eru Ilúvatar is the religion of the 'good' peoples of Middle-earth. The specifics of this religion is largely unknown and unspecified by Tolkien, as there is no mention of temples or holy men. An altar to Ilúvatar was atop Meneltarma in Númenor but was for the most part secluded with no buildings or shines. Any additional religious sites are never mentioned and it is unknown if they exist or what they look like. Effects: * Cities are more hidden than others, so they have an improved range attack. * Can buy units with faith. Eruism: Based on Forlond (Noldo Elves). The All High or the Father of All , is the supreme deity of Arda and Middle-earth. He is the single creator, above the Valar, but has delegated most direct action within Eä to the Ainur, including the shaping of the Earth (Arda) itself. Effects: * Coastal cities gets +1 production from sea tiles * Can buy units with faith. Aulerism: Based on Azanulimbar-Dum (Dwarves). Is an Ainu, one of the Aratar. He delights in the nature of substances and in works of skill, but he is not concerned with possession or mastery. Besides the shaping of Arda, Aulë's greatest works were the Two Lamps of the Valar, the vessels of the Sun and Moon, and the Dwarves, whom he created out of impatience for the Children of Ilúvatar. Effects: * +1 production from crafting in cities with a population of 3+ * Can buy units with faith. Melkorism: Based on Lugarlur (Blind Sorcerer). The Worship of Melkor is also not elaborated much by Tolkien, but if the worship of Melkor by the Númenóreans are any indication, than Melkorism has apart of its service human sacrifice. The Temple to Melkor in Númenor was described as being domed with a hole in the top to allow smoke from the fire below to exit as wood and human sacrifices are burned. The humans under the domain of the Enemy worship Melkor as God, denying the existence of Eru Ilúvatar, Sauron told the Númenóreans that Ilúvatar is a lie told by the Valar to keep the Númenóreans from power. Effects: * +15% faster border growth * Can buy units with faith There are two sub-branches: :Melkorism - Cult to the Eye: Based on Barad-dur (Fire King). Effects: :* Instead of border growth, they get faith when a battle is won near a city. :Melkorism - Cult to Witch King: Based on Mount Gram (The Witch King). Sauron, since the downfall of Melkor has had himself worshiped as a god by his subjects, it is unknown if other dark entities such as the Witch-king of Angmar are also worshiped as deities in Melkorism. :* Instead of border growth, they get +30HP when a unit is wounded near a friendly city. The Two Towers: Based on Isengard (The White Hand). Saruman has created a new cult, and obliges his people to worship him. He considers himself the new Risen Power of the Middle Earth. Effects: * +10% faster growth rate * Can buy units with faith Appendice: Choosing a nation Here you will find some advice and the list of advantages and disadvantages of the all the available nations in the scenario. Northern Gondor ADVANTAGES: * Good economy. * Well fortified cities (only nation with 3 castles and in 4th city - hidden) * Good army. * Funny to play. * Good commanders and characters. DISADVANTAGES: * Very close to war in Mordor. * Consequently, the most difficult nation to play. Southern Gondor: ADVANTAGES: * One of the best economies. * Well fortified cities. * Improved cavalry units (Heavy cavalry) from the beginning. * Good navy. DISADVANTAGES: * Close to war in Mordor. * You should play well diplomacy to convince Corsairs joining you or you will have some war fronts at the same time. * You should help North Gondor or they will fall. Riders of Rohan: ADVANTAGES: * Improved cavalry unit (heavy cavalry). * Improved cavalry movement. * Good heroes and some fortified cities. DISADVANTAGES: * Near to war (Mirkwood and Mordor). * Should play well in the diplomatic point of view to get the White Hand go Free or they will be attacked from some fronts. * Should help in two fronts or they will be overwhelmed in case of the fall of North Gondor. Noldo Elves: ADVANTAGES: * Improved archer unit (Elven archers). * Very good nation from characters point of view: Commanders, Mages, Emmissaries, Fleet Commanders (Elrond, Arwen, Cirdan, Glorfindel...). Elrond has the power of Clairvoyance, so he can Reveal parts of the map (see action button). * Improved naval units (Galleass). * Your capital is hidden. * Units move faster in forests. DISADVANTAGES: * Very far to war, except Rivendell. * Consequently, could be boring to play. * They should focus on the search of the One Ring Sinda Elves: ADVANTAGES: * Improved archer unit (Elven archers). * Very good nation from characters point of view: Mages, Emmissaries, Great Commanders (Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir...). Galadriel has the Mirror of Galadriel, so she can Reveal parts of the map (see action button). * Caras Galadhon, Cerin Amroth and Edhellond are hidden. That means that this nation could be the easiest to play, and one of the most powerful. * Units move faster in forests. DISADVANTAGES: * Very close to war in Mirkwood. * The war depends mainly of them, North Gondor and Rohan. Silvan Elves: ADVANTAGES: * Improved archer unit (Elven archers). * Move faster in forests * Some good characters: Emmissaries and Heroes (Thranduil, Legolas). DISADVANTAGES: * Part of their population centers are close to war in Mirkwood and Rhun. * If loosing the nearest to war pop. center (Ceber Fanuin), it could be boring to play. Dunadan Rangers: ADVANTAGES: * Relatively far from war: only 1 war front in the North (Angmar). * Good Ranger units. * Some characters: Emmissaries and Heroes (Elladan, Aragorn). DISADVANTAGES: * Could be boring to play Northmen: ADVANTAGES: * Good economy. * They start with two caravans DISADVANTAGES: * They get some heroes (Bard, Dain). * Should play well in the diplomatic point of view to get Easterlings go Free or they will be attacked from some fronts. * They play just a supporting role in the war (from economic point of view), although there is some Long Rider pop centers (specially Tol Buruth) to conquer. Dwarves: ADVANTAGES: * Good infantry units (Dwarven axemen). * Very well fortified cities. DISADVANTAGES: * Far from war. Consequently, It could be boring to play. * They play a supporting role in the war from military point of view. Woodmen: ADVANTAGES: * They get improved archer (slinger) and melee (beorings) units. * They can withdraw before melee. * They start with a powerful unit, Radagast, and an Emmissary (Beorn). * Get Eagle hexes notification. DISADVANTAGES: * Very close to some fronts of war. Consequently difficult to play. * Loosely fortified cities. Witch-king: ADVANTAGES: * Can force march (ignoring terrain). * They start with very good characters (the With King, Mages, Emmissaries...) * They are based in ther relatively safe Angmar, with the exception of Minas Morgul. * Good powerful fortified cities: Mt. Gundabad, Mt. Gram * If planning well your movements, you could capture some population centers along the Great River, etc. * Short production units (orcs, wargs…) DISADVANTAGES: * Minas Morgul will be permanently under attack. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) Dark Lieutenants: ADVANTAGES: * One of the most powerful nations of the game. * Can force march, ignoring terrain. * Good army and good fortified, safe cities. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs). Can create good archer units instead of weak goblins. * Very good nation from characters point of view (Mages, emmissaries…). They have 2 nazguls (the Fire King - - Ren, and the Ice King, Hoarmurath). DISADVANTAGES: * Permanently at war. Consequently, could be difficult to play. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs). * They should protect the surroundings of Barad-Dur from the Ring Bearer. * The Dark Servants victory depends on them. Dragon Lord: ADVANTAGES: * Can force march (ignoring terrain). * Get Dragon hexes notification. * If planning well your movements, you could capture some population centers along the Great River, Rohan, etc. * Short production units (orcs, spiders…) DISADVANTAGES: * Surrounded by enemies, consequently, it could be difficult to play. Except by one backup city at Mordor. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, spiders…) Long Rider: ADVANTAGES: * Improved mounted units movement. * Short production units (orcs, wargs…) DISADVANTAGES: * Permanently at war. Consequently, it could be difficult to play. * Don’t forget to plan also your naval tactics in the Sea of Rhun. * Dispersed population centers * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) * The war outside Mordor depends of how you play your cavalry. * You should play well from the diplomatic point of view, to get Easterlings joining your side. Dog Lord: ADVANTAGES: * Improved mounted units movement. * If planning well your movements, you can attack Rhun, Ithilien or Great River population centers quickly. * Short production units (orcs, wargs…) * No so exposed to war as the rest. DISADVANTAGES: * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) Quiet Avenger: ADVANTAGES: * Can force march, ignoring terrain. * They have cities outside Mordor, so the lands are more productive. * Good economy. * Not bad army. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs...) DISADVANTAGES: * Very close to war from the North (will be attacked by North and South Gondor, as well as Rohan and possibly from Edhellond). It could be difficult to play. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs...) * They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins and Corsairs getting Free, what could mean a quick defeat. Cloud Lord: ADVANTAGES: * Get improved spies (foreign emmissaries) number. * Agent-oriented nation: they start with agents and city plunderers. * Starts far from the war * Good economy. * Short production units (orcs, wargs...) DISADVANTAGES: * It's a supporting nation, located far from war, so it could be boring to play. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) * They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins getting Free. Blind Sorcerer: ADVANTAGES: * Can force march, ignoring terrain. * Mage-oriented nation: they start with some mages, so you should use them to search for the Ring. * Starts far from the war. * Starts with a Wiseman, so you can extend Melkorism and get your religion expanded, specially to influence Easterlings and Corsairs. * Good economy. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs) DISADVANTAGES: * It's a supporting nation, located from war, so it could be boring to play. * Short production units, but less efective (orcs, wargs…) * They should play well from the diplomatic point of view, or they will get Easterlins getting Free. There are 3 Neutral Nations Corsairs: ADVANTAGES: * They start neutral. * Improved naval units movement. * Good economy and army. * Good fortified cities. * Far from war. * They have a very powerful mounted unit: The Mumakil. DISADVANTAGES: * If joining Dark Servants, they will be attacked from some fronts. Otherwise, it could be boring. * Should play together with Easterlings, of they will have some war fronts. White Wizard: ADVANTAGES: * They start neutral. * Great economic and military potential, although they start weak. * Can produce buildings, already present in Isengard, more quickly. * They start with an Agent (Grima Wormtongue) and a powerful unit, Saruman. Saruman has the Palantir of Orthanc, so he can Reveal parts of the map (see action button). * Improved military light infantry: dunlendings. DISADVANTAGES: * If joining FP, they will be very safe from war, but it could be boring. If joining DS, could be difficult to play. Easterlings: ADVANTAGES: * They start neutral. * Great military potential. * Great unique military units: Chariot archers, Camel riders… DISADVANTAGES: * They are very dispersed. * Whatever side they join, they will have a front of war. * Should contact periodically Corsairs to get the same side or they will have some war fronts. Conclusion and feedback I would like to say THANKS a lot of people, who created and developed maps, units, scripts, code, ideas, texts, and so on. Some of them are: *All the people of the Steam LOTR scenario forum for the great ideas and inspiration. *Howard's Pick'N'Mix Mods for Notification MOD (Actually, thanks whoward69 not only for PIck N Mix, but for all the help and tutorials in civfanatics) *Deliverator from civfanatics, for units graphics *Gedemon, Jeffrockson and a huge list of contributors of civfanatics mod forum *Of course, civfanatics.com, members, support (Rob!), and all the people that make materials available *Supermull for original map *http://www.middleearthgames.com/ for inspiration and texts *WIKIA site and staff for making this WIKI possible *All the UI WIKIS for support, specially: ** Civilization WIKIA: http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization_V? ** Civilization V Wiki - 2K Games: http://wiki.2kgames.com/civ5/? ** CivFanatics http://civfanatics.com ** Modiki Civ Fanatics: http://modiki.civfanatics.com/ I have been spent many many hours in this, but anyway, I need some help to continue improving the game. If you have some comments, please write me to: Khose Galkin (karraskosa_hose@mail.ru) I would welcome ANY feedback, help, etc. And the most important: ENJOY THE GAME! External links *Wikia's Tolkien encyclopedia Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Mods Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Brave New World